Computing devices comprise a plurality of physical objects, i.e. hardware components and systems. For a variety of reasons, it may be necessary or desirable to test that plurality of physical objects. For example, quality assurance/quality control protocols in place at the time of manufacture may require that a newly-manufactured computing device be tested. After being placed in service, a user may elect to periodically test that plurality of physical objects disposed in a computing device as a maintenance protocol. In the event of poor performance and/or a device failure, service technicians may elect to test the plurality of physical objects disposed in the computing device.